The Run Away
by geddafkouttahere
Summary: Scout spends his time running from his problems, who does he run to for comfort when it's all over? One sided Scout/Sniper
1. The Run Away

Disclaimer: Characters belong to TF2

Where did this even come from?  
I don't care much for slash anymore but I did this on a whim, since I think it is a relatively cute pairing.

* * *

"Speak of the devil" barely made it past the bar tender's lips when the Aussie had stepped out of the men's bathroom. There in the cantina stood a young man, wringing his cap nervously, glancing at the bewildered Australian's face, which was in

return was staring back at him. "Is at really you there, Scout?" the Aussie blinked twice, staring harshly at the Bostonian. Scout swallowed, Sniper really looked different without his issued RED shirt, instead he sported a plain white t-shirt , the

vest still in it's place. "Yeah it's me, one and only…kinda." Scout was beginning to blush under the intense stare of the Sniper, which turned into a venomous scowl "What the hell are you doing all the way out here?"It was a good question, why was

the young Bostonian all the way out in the bush of Australia, standing in a dusty run down cantina miles away from civilization? Scout stammered, "I was just here on vacation…thought I'd track you down Snipes…old friends can't visit?". Sniper growled,

storming past the younger man, grabbing his wrist on the way and pulling him outside into the intense heat of the Australian sun. "Old friends is fine with me, mate. We are not old friends, we were colleagues, and it is not normal for colleagues to

fraternize once the job is over, _mate_." Scout knew his lie was transparent, and of course the Aussie was smart enough to see straight through it, it was too long and expensive a trip just to see an 'old friend' so his underlying reasons were becoming

embarrassingly apparent. "I just didn't have anyone else to go to…", Sniper groaned loudly at the response "Always runnin' away from yer problems you scouts are. Dammit!" he turned away from the boy, a hand running over his face.

His past was coming back to haunt him, he knew that reaching out to others for any reason was a bad idea, but he had not foreseen this coming in the least. It wasn't like they had been lovers, far from it the Sniper thought,

but in desperate times desperate measures were taken. It had been many a night that the Sniper had invited Scout and the others over to his camper during a cease fire, and they would watch a movie on his tiny TV and joke and laugh. To Sniper they

had been good friends, and better colleagues for the experience. Eventually when the others had lost interest in his small collection of films, Scout had been the only one to repeatedly show up night after night afterwards. It was after a long while of this

that the Sniper began to pay notice to the Scout's small frame, his lean physique. To a hungry dog, alot can look like meat, and Sniper was yearning for a woman's touch. Sure Scout lacked defining hips and of course he had no breasts, but his small

stature was enough for the Aussie to reluctantly invite the boy onto his lap one evening. To his surprise, the kid had agreed and sat down awkwardly between his legs, letting the older man remove his cap and stroke his short hair. The Sniper

remembered bracing himself, closing his eyes and imagining a girl there instead, she just had a men's hair cut and an annoying American accent. He didn't think much of the embraces he often found himself locked in with the Scout, but it occurred to him

vaguely one evening, as the Scout had fallen asleep with his face nuzzled in the Sniper's neck, that the others gratification was probably coming from somewhere quite foreign to his own intentions. Surely a good man wouldn't enjoy being held by

another man, and Sniper was far from anything feminine, so what was the Scout getting out is these close encounters? An evening came (towards the end of their conflict with BLU) where Sniper had half heartedly dozed off on the bed, with the TV still

going, Scout wrapped around his mid section listening to his heart beat. He had been slightly roused when the Scout had murmured his name but he remained with his eyes closed and his mouth slacked open, he didn't care enough to bother

responding. Snipers features twitched in irritation when he felt his younger partner changing positions, but he stayed still hoping the other would settle down and he could go back to his belief that he was holding a female instead. The Sniper had nearly

jumped out of the bed when he felt Scouts hot little breaths tickling his lips, but the kiss came too soon for a proper disgusted response. He remembered that it was short, wet and desperate and that the Scout had left after it happened. The Sniper

made to sure to remain unmoved, the idea that this embarrassing moment could have passed through time without any awkward feelings on either end, could in fact happen, was enough to let the older man rest easy for the night. As far as Scout knew,

Sniper was none the wiser about his actions, and that's how it was going to stay. Now looking down on the frustrated little Bostonian, he couldn't help but feel a tad remorseful, he'd been a prick to ignore the lad's feelings and then leave two days later

without so much as a 'see ya' when the fight had ended. It was painfully obvious, poor Scout had too much pride to admit it to himself how pathetic his situation was, he'd been used and tossed away.

What had made the Scout fall for him would probably forever elude the Sniper, but at least he could make some amends so the kid would leave him be. "Look here mate" Sniper tried hard

to soften his expression, but the desperation in the other's eyes just made his warning signals go off. Scout hadn't just fallen for the Sniper, he'd fallen hard. "I don't think its yer best idea to be stickin' around me; I don't usaully take kindly to weakly

little rabbits such as yerself." It didn't come out very nice, and he continued his onslaught "You best just buy a ticket home and not worry about me, hell I'll pay for yer ticket if that'll make you leave any faster. No hard feelings, I'm just a solitary man, you

understand that right?" Sniper nearly choked when the response was squished ruddy expression, the kid was holding back tears. Sniper didn't even vaguely care what had brought the kid here; he just wanted him out, no mess, or crying for gods sakes,

involved. "Yeah I get it Snipes. S'all right, I just thought I'd say hello if anything." The Scout wiped his face with his hand, his eyes and cheeks clearing up "Nice to see you doing well." The Scout laughed heartily, "Worst part about tracking down a guy

like is you is that the rides only come out here when they damn well feel like it." Shrugging off the silent response from the older man he continued "I guess I could run back if I felt like it…not like it's that far." The Scout kicked a bit of dirt and wiped his

nose, the Sniper swore he heard a tiny sniffle as he stood there dumbly, waiting for the kid to leave. "…nice talking to you too buddy." With that, the Scout turned his back and began heading back in the direction from where he presumably came from.

The Sniper watched the kid he had just outright denied trudge slowly down the long road ahead, some fuzzy sense of guilt churning in the pit of his stomach "Hey Scout, wait up a minute alright." The Scout turned his head to look at the man who'd

rejected him, "What's it Snipes?" Sniper scratched the back of his head, "Look here…I just got a couple of new movies in the camper, I don't think they're worth watchin' without ya." As the life in the Scouts eyes lit up intensely, the Sniper reasoned that

it was an awfully long trip from Boston anyways, and he may as well make it worth the kid's while, despite everything else.


	2. Moon

Disclaimer: Same stuff,not mine.

I hadn't planned on writing anything aside from the first bit but this crept up into my brain anyways.  
If you don't like it, just ignore it because the first part is a short story, not a chapter and it's kind of meant  
to be uncontinued but..well anyways enjoy this tidbit,although it is slightly sad.

* * *

Scout woke them same way he had fallen asleep, alone and uncomfortable. The mattress was foreign without the other body cradling him, it was lumpy and stiff, and damn it even smelled faintly like the man who owned it. It was probably about three in

the morning as he confusedly stumbled around the camper in the dark. It was much cooler outside than he'd expected, but his clothes were enough to keep him warm as he searched for the Sniper who was, eerily enough, nowhere to be found inside

the cramped quarters. Maybe he'd run off and left Scout out in the desert to die, bitterly Scout even admitted to himself that in the current situation he wouldn't put it past the other man. Last he saw of the guy, as Scout was on the bed drifting into an

uneasy dream, the Sniper was flipping through a news paper on a folding chair in the kitchenette. The man had been kind enough to lend him the bed, even though Scout knew he didn't trust him enough anymore after the days sudden encounter. Scout

wouldn't try anything funny; he didn't want to hurt the relationship more than he already had. Of course he was the moron who flew all the way Down Under to see the last familiar face he'd ever know, just to receive some closure; someone had to want

him somewhere.

* * *

Over dinner, which consisted of homemade hamburgers sans the bun and only mustard to top, Sniper easily coaxed out the reason Scout had fled Boston in such a strange hurry. "My brothas…they found …Well they kicked me out into the streets on my

ass, some family, huh?" Scout recited this flimsy part from heart, he'd been mulling over just the right words to say to the man whom he'd banked his future on, and it was making him notably nervous. Sniper remained silent, picking at the over cooked

meat, it had been awhile since he'd had a guest in the camper. He hadn't expected company at all, much less a man, actually, much less a boy who was on the verge of confessing his latent sexuality. Sniper tried hard to swallow the information,

accepting the fact that he played some role in this whole mess made his throat go dry. Ultimately, he wanted none of it, but the kid had tried so damn hard to get here and he supposed it was his fault for partially leading the kid on for his own selfish

reasons. "Hm. Tough luck there, poesy." It was a faltering on his part that the Scout ended up in his camper, Sniper knew he should have stuck to his gut instinct and left the kid to rot in his own problems. It was afterwards that the Sniper had jerked his

thumb towards the bed, and indicated that was what he expected the Scout to use for the evening. "You should catch some shut eye now, been a long…_weird_…day for ya mate." Scout happily obliged, although from what the Sniper could tell the boy had

taken a restless slumber. Sniper rose about a few hours later to get some fresh air, laying down his old re-used newspaper. He glanced over at the dark heap on his bed, gently rising and falling as it breathed the stale air of his camper. A few short

steps was all it took for him to be looming over the sleeping form, Scouts fragile little body, which somehow retained a masculinity the Sniper had come to despise. Without much thinking, he ran the tips of his fingers gently down the other's face, careful

not to wake him, although the boy leaned into the touch. Sniper's eyes scanned the lax face, looking for some answer he could not yet himself define, why had the Scout fallen so badly for him? It seemed unfair of all things, forcing such brutal young

emotions on a wearied solitary bloke. He curled his fingers away, lingering a few seconds to draw any conclusion he could from the boy, it was a perfect mystery to him. "_You_..." He caught himself in a shaky whisper, dismissing himself from the poisoning

presence of the body occupying his bed; he shouldn't have been indulging the other's behavior.

* * *

Scout found him outside, bathing in the pale moonlight. Snipers eyes were closed, but Scout caught them twitching open as he approached quietly. His breathe nearly hitched when he finally drank in the sight; the Sniper was radiating beauty, as he sat

there nonchalantly in his tacky lawn chair in the middle of who-knows-where Australia. Scout scrunched his eyes, remembering the first time he'd spoken to Sniper. It had been a long day and when night had fallen, Scout found himself wandering

aimlessly around the area, unable to sleep on the mattress he'd received in the bunkhouse. Towards the outskirts he'd spotted a light, vaguely caring about his safety he wandered closer. The moon had been shining down on Sniper that night too, and

just as the Scout approached, the image had struck him so profoundly that his knees nearly gave way as if he'd been hit by lightning. Every detail afterwards was romanticized in his brain, not that he was the kind of person to blow things out of

proportion, every second just seemed so precious. Sniper had turned to him, his eyebrows raised with some sort of recognition; he'd accepted the boy's presence "Didn't expect to find you out here, how come you aren't with the res' of them, past yer

bedtime innit?" he smirked. Scout became flustered; he'd seen this man before, loads of times, how come he had to get all choked up now? Words thankfully formed themselves in his mouth "Can't sleep, ya jerk. Dose beds they got are tough as shit."

Sniper chuckled to himself "I see." Scout fidgeted, wanting to prolong the encounter as much as possible "What are you doing out here, how come you're up?" he became more aggressive, his chest puffing slightly. The Sniper made a noise of disgust "I

do whatever I bloody well feel like doin' 'cause I'm old enough, ain't none of yer business poesy." the older man gave the Scout a slow once over, as if emphasizing their obvious age differences. Scout stormed off, his blood was easily boiled and

somewhere in his heart stirred a wild feeling that was beginning to couple with shame and anger. It hadn't been a very good first impression, Sniper cackled in the distance. It took a while, but soon Scout came to accept and comprehend what it was

he'd been struck with that night, he'd come to the conclusion it hadn't in fact been lightning, although at this point he wished it had been. He'd done his best to hide it, but when Sniper had finally warmed up to everyone else, he was becoming so

impossible to avoid. Even when they had tired of his crappy television and less than courteous company, Scout still stuck around, which he felt spoke embarrassing volumes of his intentions. But what had iced his metaphorical cake, was when the Sniper

had actually invited him to cuddle, of all things. It was like a dream come true, maybe Sniper felt the same way, but this notion was destroyed quickly within the small period of time they'd began to spend alone together. One evening, Scout recalled he

was facing the wall and they were damn near spooning, Sniper had muttered some woman's name while running his broad hands over Scouts straight hips. Scout sighed heavily, Sniper becoming irritated with the noise, kicked him out. As he walked back

to the bunker, he felt hot and wet, and he realized he'd been crying quite softly. At the end of it all he'd been so desperate for the other's affections, he gone and done something he regretted with all his being, even though the gesture had gone

unnoticed by the other man. He just couldn't stay away from him, gravity wouldn't allow for it. Coming back to reality, Scout surveyed the barren landscape looking past the one object that had pulled him there in the first place. Sniper managed a feigned

grin "what you doin' up , mate?" it faded immediately when he saw that look in Scouts eyes, the one he'd been ignoring so badly. Scout meandered over to the lawn chair, becoming fixated on the moon; he didn't look back down despite his close

proximity to the Sniper. Scout just stood there beside him staring up into the sky "How come you always come out here to watch it?" it was a relatively simple question. Sniper ran the question over his tongue as Scout

shoved his hands in his pockets waiting patiently.

"Seems to be the only thing I love, next to my own life a course." the reply followed by the Sniper's chuckle, made something bitter well in the Scouts throat, he understood all too perfectly.


	3. Blood

Oh ho a third part to ignore. I suppose this one is rated on the** 16+** side as there is more **swearing** and **violence** and general baaaw.

* * *

The ride back into town wasn't a particularly long one (for Sniper at least), although the Scout fidgeted and yammered on for a good hour before half-jokingly complaining he was restless. His mood seemed to have improved since the other day Sniper noted, in reflection he was still guarded, finding himself ill at ease with the younger man. It was when Scout really started to lay out the complaints about the lack of scenery "Oh, looky, anutha freaking bush. Jesus, I'm bored.", that Sniper pinched his nose and in a weak voice asked the heavens "_Why me?_". Scout's onslaught of complaints came to a halt, as he uncharacteristically quieted. Sniper felt the gaze of his companion piercing through the side of his head, taking his eyes off the road for a moment he stole a glance "Yeah? You got somethin' _else_ to say lad?" Scouts expression was looking a little serious, perhaps mixed with trace amounts of incredulity "Why _you_? You ain't the one with all the problems pal. Shit, go fuck yourself." Sniper's eyebrows raised slightly at the Scout's sudden hostility "Sorry mate, I didn't realize that I was the one burdenin' _you_." Scout, petulantly, tore his eyes away from the Sniper while in the same motion gave him the finger.

A good five minutes passed before Scout groaned, kicking the dash board, reminding Sniper of a crying baby on a cramped plane, which essentially the Scout would be in little while. Scout spoke again, cutting through the dry silence " C'mon man, you were just as lonely and miserable as the rest of us were. I just freaking thought that...y'know that you figured I was too. It was you since the first time I ever really freakin' looked at ya...asshole that lead me on." Sniper sighed at Scouts awaited confession. Although the key words weren't spoken, and Sniper doubted they ever would be, the little speech was laced with a kind of tenderness he'd never received from anyone. He decided it was best they quit beating around the bush, even if it was obvious Sniper felt he needed the confirmation anyway, he wanted Scout to struggle "Yer really in love with me aren't ya?" Scout's eyebrows knitted together in some kind of internal fury, his voice was quaking "Yeah you god damn moron." whatever time was left for the rest of the ride remained quiet, the words resonating deeply for both of the men.

* * *

Since it was about mid afternoon when they hit town, Sniper felt it was best he at least drop by the grocery to pick up a few essentials,it'd been a long while and he was running awfully low on supplies. Scouts mood was becoming increasingly unpredictable, he went from sullenly silent to cheery when Sniper explained what they were doing outside the IGA. "I used to go shopping with my ma all the time back...home an'...stuff. Whateva." Scout's enthusiasm was cut short with a shrug, but his pace was still slightly sunny. Sniper dragged behind, mulling over in his head what kind of things he'd need for the camper. There was toilet paper, cereal, shaving cream,non perishables and decaf of course, all down the list he figured. Sniper felt uncomfortable having Scout hang around while he was doing something so benignly necessary, it was just grocery shopping but there was an awkwardness as he rarely indulged in the experience. Sniper preferred the bush to town any day, the store just wasn't his natural element. Grabbing a basket, he felt that his legs carried him quickly through aisles just wanting the whole experience to be over. Scout followed diligently behind, his voice inevitably found its way out of his throat again, talking about uninteresting anecdotes about his life back in Boston.

When Sniper stopped short to read the label of a sauce can, Scout eyed him up and down " Hey Snipes, you got a name?" Sniper felt his skin crawl, down his back straight to his feet. Of course he had a name, but admitting to that seemed just wrong in his books. That would mean letting Scout in on a personal level although, Sniper pondered for a moment, that would make it seem like he was treating Scout like nothing more than some sort of _whore_. He could use Scout all he liked, but it he expected no attachment, Scout should just get over it and leave him be kind of thing. Some part of him reasoned that would be perfectly fine, but he didn't want to come off as a total wanker. It was just his name, no harm "Aye." he managed to cough out as he slammed the canned back into the shelf unexpectedly. "Well..." Scouts mouth curled at the corners as he quickened his steps to match Snipers "What the hell is it?" Sniper stopped in the milk aisle, it was like a nightmare in which he was being chased through the store incessantly by something incredibly irritating. He didn't even need anything remotely dairy related, yet he was drawn here in hopes of shaking off that damn thing, his mouth felt dry "Iss Rob." that wasn't as bad as he imagined it. "Robert...Bob huh?" Scout replied airily, Sniper was feeling quite sick at this point, his was face paling and he felt jittery. Not wanting Scout to refer to him incorrectly as Robert for the rest of the trip, Sniper sighed "No... Look it ain't important what ya call me." beginning to feel light in the head. Not that he cared much, but after slightly collecting himself Sniper returned the question "How about you poesy?" Scout scoffed, sneering "None ya business tweety." dashing off immediately after to avoid the rage emanating out of the older male.

Sniper later found the Scout sitting on the sidewalk outside, Snipers anger and illness had passed, his stoicism thankfully returned as he exited the store. As they ventured to the camper, Scout muttered a resigned reply "Sorry 'bout callin' ya names, Snipes." and gave the taller man an apologetic punch to the arm.

* * *

Sniper pulled into a cheap looking motel, which had a sign advertising a pool, colour TV and computer access. Scout and the man at the reception were both surprised when the Sniper requested a single room, two beds. As they walked in silence to their accommodations, Scout wondered what exactly one room suggested, although he knew better than to get his hopes up with the way Sniper had distanced himself from him. It was all out of pity, these last few days he'd spent with Sniper.

Sure maybe Scout was loud and obnoxious, yes certainly obnoxious, not to mention he was hard to get along with at times because he was stubborn and foul mouthed, that and he was seemed way too young for the man- despite all the flaws that drew up the boy, he at least found himself worthy of Snipers friendship. But he supposed not even that was enough to persuade the guy into thinking twice about him. Not that he would admit it, but Scout just wanted the man to touch him again, he longed for the roughness of the Snipers masculine steady hands. Sniper broke Scouts train of thought when he stopped abruptly and the runner walked straight into his back. "Watch it there lad." there was slight annoyance in Snipers voice as he unlocked the door to their room "Don't get any funny ideas, it's just cheaper for one room. Just so you know before that head of yours gets all carried away, _we clear mate_?". Scout conceded "Yeah yeah, I know. I'm not about to go all faggy just cause we sharin' a room. Please don't feel the need to watch your fuckin' dick all night, I ain't gonna touch ya. Asshole, don't go assuming shit you have no clue about." he waved his arms around dramatically to further the point. Even though Sniper had guessed what he'd been wondering about , Scout still felt a pang of hurt when the Sniper shot it down completely. His emotions were getting pathetically worn about from the slivers of hope he kept instilling upon Snipers interest in him, there was no way it was going to work and it was getting painful.

Scout realized he was acting like a teenage girl over this guy, but the desperation had not only spawned from the attraction Scout had for the man, but also from the rejection he'd received from his family. Scout had reckoned that if this didn't work out for him, he'd never have anyone, and what a foreign lonely place the world would become if that happend. It was like all his logic, flawed, yet he took his idea and ran with it until there was nothing but dust left. Sniper flopped down onto his bed, letting out a low grown he reached for the remote and turned on the TV. Scout rummaged through his few belongings absentmindedly, finding a pair of extra boxers he figured he'd at least take a swim. "You should give yer mum a call while you're out. You booked a flight yet? Should let her know you're coming back." Sniper piped up as he saw Scout inching towards the door, the older man adjusting himself so his arms were behind his head. Scout nodded in a distant fashion " Don't worry about it Snipes. I got it covered." and slammed the door.

* * *

Sniper smirked sleepily, running a rough hand over his stubble, it'd been a couple hours since Scout had taken a walk and he was rather enjoying the silence. It wasn't until Scouts visit that he realized how badly he'd been taking his long periods of solitude for granted. As if on cue, Scout immediately slouched into the room looking rather bothered and dejected. Sniper was also thankful for Scouts emotional turmoil, it kept the boy quiet albeit grouchy. Scout started toweling off, it was clear he was upset about something, Sniper had little idea "You called yer mum I take it?" but hit the nail on the head. "Yeah" Scout let out a nervous laugh,pinching his eyebrows together his his fingers " told me to come back straight or not to come back at all" The boy shook his head, his shoulders shuddering for a brief moment. "You booked anyways right?" Snipers gaze glued to the TV, uncomfortable to catch Scout in such a state, although he understood the frustration of family matters. Scout nodded silently, staring at the floor, clearly fatigued by the phone call. "I'm gonna leave at noon. Man, I never figured doing this would be so damn hard y'know? I ain't a kid anymore...can't expect to let other people run shit for me all the time. Ah whateva, you don't care." Scout spoke to the floor before leaning back into the mattress. No, Sniper didn't particularly care about that " C'mere, you look like shit, mate." he patted the empty place next to him on the bed. It'd be like old times, but something like guilt fluttered in the older mans gut as Scout sidled up next him. Admittedly it was comfortable having Scout next to him, his skin cool and moist from the pool, the boy smelled faintly of chlorine. Scouts breaths were becoming increasingly even as the minutes passed but his whisper was shaky " You don't gotta pretend like you want to do this.", but the Sniper could tell. Scout did want him to pretend, pretend and pretend forever at every expense. Sniper sighed, letting his arm rest behind the younger mans shoulders " I was awake that time you kissed me." he looked down to find that intense gaze Scout only directed at him, the one he'd been avoiding "I know." replied the boy.

Sniper couldn't figure why he did it, maybe it was just easier that way, the terrible feeling of responsibility and guilt washed away as he dipped his head in gently to close the gap between them. Scouts lips were soft, smooth and everything Sniper had remembered. Scout reached up around Snipers neck, letting out low needy moans as pulled himself onto the Snipers lap. The kiss was sweet and sloppy, the younger man clearly flushed from the sudden contact. Sniper could feel Scout beginning to shift his hips on his crotch, he could also feel something hot and hard developing in the boys pants. It was that that made the Sniper pull back in disgust, if not for half a second, but Scout caught the hesitant response and Sniper knew he was in trouble. With a frustrated cry Scout grabbed the mans ears roughly and proceeded to pound the head they were attached to into the wall "You fucking bastard!What the hell-" each word yielded another slam " I told you not to do this! I goddamn told you! Quit doing this shit to me!". It took Sniper a moment to regain some control over his thoughts as they were rattled around by the contact, with a hefty groan he threw the boy off of him like a bag of potatoes.

Scout tumbled to the ground, scrambling up to run as Sniper let out something comparable to a war cry, pure fury. It was a bad decision to head to the bathroom instead of the lobby, but Scout figured he could lock himself inside until the Sniper cooled down. He was quite wrong as the older man simply kicked in the shoddy door and grabbed Scout by the face, his hand gripping the boys cheek and jaw roughly. Scout let out a pained gasp as Sniper forced his skull into the shower tile, his legs and feet set off kilter by the rim of the tub. He could feel it crack on impact and a familiar warmness began spreading into and down his scalp. "What in the bloody hell made you think could work eh?" The hand lifted the head again and pushed it back into the tile, blood slightly splattering as the Scout choked a reply "Clearly I ain't much of a thinker Snipes...urgh...I'm just a fuckin' do-er". As the boys scrabbled to gain some balance, Sniper hissed "That was rhetorical question you little arse, aren't I a little too old to be going about abruptly changin' my interest in the opposite sex?", he smashed bone against tile one last time before tossing the boy into the tub and turning on the nozzle. "Wash yerself up, you smell like crap and chlorine." Scout remained splayed and confused a few minutes before stripping himself of his boxers, he could feel the blood leaking from his scalp but he'd had worse. Sniper plopped himself down on the toilet and had himself a smoke, they'd showered as a team so privacy was easily ignored, that and the door was broken so it didn't matter much anyways.

* * *

The rest of the evening remained uneventful, as the two retained resounding head aches. There was no meal or conversation shared, just a sullen strange silence. Somewhere in the fight a tension had broken between both the men and there was an understanding that followed. It was just best if they remained apart, for sanity's sake. There was no goodnight as Scout resigned to bed first, Sniper lazily watching TV until an hour later.

Sniper woke to the sun glaring at him through the window and thin curtain. He took one glance over to the other bed, which had been made no sign of Scout remained as even his bag was gone, and let out a terrible laugh. Scout was a moron, Sniper was a man trained in patience and tracking. Although, as Sniper gave a second thought, Scout had been trained in the simple act of running away; it was like they were made for each other. He felt guilty irony tingle his bones as he turned, pulling the sheets over his head, he figured there was nothing else to take care of that day.

* * *

Probably the end of this little thing, I'm sorry it ended so badly but hey.  
Maybe I'll write an epilogue or something.


End file.
